


Strategy of Subtlety

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet had a strategy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy of Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t won Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me my ml_spikie.

Sam felt her face flush and her heart beat faster as she caught a glimpse of Janet Fraiser across the room. The crush she had on the doctor was getting worse and worse. Now all it took was simple glimpse of the woman across a crowded room to set her body aflame. She couldn’t keep going on like this. She took a deep breath and down the cold drink in her hand. She went off in search of something stronger to drink.

~~~

Janet had taken her time getting ready for the party. She had taken a long bath, washed and blow dried her hair, rubbed lotion into every inch of skin, applied a touch perfume to a few strategic spots and wore the white dress that showed off her tan and that she knew was appreciated by a certain someone.

She sipped her drink as she moved and mingled among the party goers. She caught a glimpse of her… target. However, she continued on the meandering course that would eventually take her out onto O’Neill’s deck. Hers had been a strategy of subtlety. Tonight she would find out if it worked.

~~~

Sam found herself at the table loaded down with all sorts of alcohol and mixers. The table next to it was covered with a wide variety of finger foods and sandwiches. She quickly made herself a screwdriver. As she took the first cold sip, Daniel appeared at her elbow.

“Hey, Sam. How do like the party?”

“It’s not bad. I’m actually surprised the colonel pulled off something like this, rather than a rowdy beer fest and hotdogs.” She smiled at her teammate. “You helped him, didn’t you?”

The archeologist’s eye sparked. “Well, like you said, if left up to Jack beer and hotdogs would be the only thing served.”

“Nicely done, Daniel.”

He smiled at the compliment. “Oh, did you see Janet?”

Sam instantly felt her temperature go up a couple of degrees at just the mention of the beautiful woman. Her throat constricted and made her voice brittle. “Um… uh, no. Is she here?” she asked, her voice cracking in the middle of the last word.

Daniel gave her a funny look. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah.” She swallowed. “Just a little down the wrong way,” she said as she held up her glass to take another sip.

“Okay. Anyway, I talked to Janet a few minutes ago. She really looks good tonight…” Daniel took a breath. “Smells nice too,” he added almost too low to be heard.

Sam’s brow creased and she took a hard look at Daniel. “Daniel, are you interested in Janet?” She wasn’t sure what answer she hoped for. She obviously couldn’t be with Janet, but she wasn’t sure how she’d feel about Daniel – or anyone else – being with her. Then again, just because she couldn’t be with who she wanted, didn’t mean Janet didn’t deserve to be with someone. And Daniel was a good guy.

Daniel blushed. “I, uh… well…” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I think Janet’s great. She’s smart, beautiful, kind. How could one not be attracted to her?” he said with a shrug. “Whoever she loves is damn lucky.”

“What do you mean, whoever she loves?”

“All I know is I’m not the one she got dressed up for tonight. She wouldn’t tell me who, but I got the feeling that person is here tonight. Anyway, I’m gonna go find Jack. Talk to you later, Sam.”

Sam didn’t say anything as Daniel walked away. She decided some fresh air might be a good idea, so she headed out to the colonel’s deck.

~~~

Janet heard the back door open and emit sounds of the party. She turned only after she heard a voice say, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll leave you alone.”

Janet gave Sam a warm smile. “Don’t be silly, Sam. You’re not intruding. I was just getting some fresh air and enjoying a lower level of ambient noise.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “I think someone turned the music up a couple notches.” She joined Janet at the railing and looked up in the clear night sky. “They’re beautiful,” she said softly.

“Yes, they are.” Janet shivered a little from the nip in the cool night air.

“You’re cold,” Sam said. “You should go back in.”

“I’d rather stay out here.”

Sam slipped her blazer off and settled it over Janet’s shoulders.

“Mm, thank you.”

“Anytime.” They’re eyes met and held. Sam was rooted the spot, unable to look away from those dark brown eyes, unable to slow her heart rate or respiration.

Janet gazed at the beautiful blonde, taking in her dilated blue eyes, her slightly ragged breath… and the look of want on her face. Yes, her strategy had worked. “Sam,” she said softly, “take me home.”

She heard the words but didn’t comprehend their meaning. “What? Do you feel sick?”

Janet smiled gently, then reached up, slipping her hand to back of Sam’s neck, and pulled her down. She place a very light, teasing kiss on the woman’s lips. “Take me home, Sam, so we can be alone.”

With comprehension dawning, Sam smiled and took Janet’s hand in hers as they walked down the deck steps and around to the front of the house where her car was parked.

FIN


End file.
